A Favour or two
by vampirechick28
Summary: She was a hit women. A hired hand. Happy rings her to do a favour to the club. She comes to Charming. Some of her past joins with other son. All hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

Sons Of Anarchy Fan fiction

I own nothing but my OC's

**Prologue**

She looked around as she chose her next tool. Pacing herself, she slowly cut into his cheek. It always cracked them. She looked at her latest victim; he was hanging from a hook in the middle of the room, gagged of course. He watched fearfully as she walked towards him. Well, she was a hired hand paid to kill whoever someone wanted dead, for right price and was never traced. She was very expensive but worth the money.

Her phone rang and the song 'Everything' by Michael Bublé filled the room. She took it out of her pocket and saw the number. It was her friend Happy.

"Hey, Hap. What's up?" she said as she took the knife she was holding and cut into her victims arm. She heard a muffed and Happy heard it through the phone as well.

"Are you working now?" he asked, taking a second muffled scream and her giggling as his answer. "Look, I need a favour for the club."

She sighed when he said that. Happy already owed her a favour. "What is it this time?" she asked as she walked over to her tools. She placed her knife on the table and looked at the others: the blunt switch blade took her fancy. She picked it and moved back to hover around her victim.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I need you here in Charming." Happy said as he looked around at clubhouse. It was empty apart from Clay and Tig, who were sitting on the couches watching Happy on the phone.

She sighed again, "I won't agree to anything till I hear what it is."

"I know." Happy replied. She walked around and cut into her victims back. A thirds muffed scream filled the room.

"I'll be there in two days' time. Best I can do." That brought a smile to Happy's face. Which freaked Clay and Tig out just a bit. This was because Happy rarely smiled and when he did it was usually because of a kill or when he had great news. When Happy had said he knew a person with no ties to the club and was an expert in torture, and how they could make a person unrecognizable, the whole club thought this guy must be tough. They couldn't be more wrong

"Good see you then." Happy said.

She smirked and closed her phone before walking to the front of her victim, heels clicking on the ground. Smiling at him, she lifted his face and looked him in the eye. "Men, they're always calling at the wrong time and always wanting a favour. Now where were we?" she asked before realizing she hadn't cut anything off yet. She grabbed his left hand, his wedding finger shining in the light, and then cut it off with the blunt switch blade.

"Should have never beat up on those women, you piece of shit." She said and then spat in his face. This man had beaten, raped and murdered six innocent women. His latest victim had luckily survived the savage attack. She was engaged to him and when her father, a big time mob boss, found out his little girl was marrying this piece of shit that had already killed six women before meeting his little girl, he had hired the best torturer in the business to take care of him.

"It's done. They will be here in two days' time." Happy informed Clay and Tig.

"Hap, this guy is really good?" Tig asked as he was wondering why the club killer couldn't do it.

Happy nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, my friend can do things that I can't. Some things that even give me the creeps." Happy shuddered as he thought about the first time he watched her work. Everything had been carefully calculated, every cut, every punch. Right down to the second she had chosen to shot him though the heart. And she didn't get a single drop of blood on her.

The body was finally buried. She lit a cigarette as she walked to her red Ducati 848. When she reached her bike, she pulled her phone from her pocket and called the man who hired her. "It's done." She said and took a drag from her smoke.

"Good. I'll put the rest of the money in your account. Did you get pictures?"

She took another drag from her smoke. "Yeah I did. Your guy on is on his way with them."

"Excellent. It was a please doing business with you."

With that the phone call ended. She took a moment to look up at the night sky and think to herself. _"Maybe I should get out of this life. Find a nice person and fall in love. Have a few kids. Stay in one place."_ A voice in the back of her head said.

"_You would miss the thrill too much. Living on the road and not answering to anyone but yourself. And there's always a new scumbag to kill." A second voice countered. With a sigh she dropped her _smoke and stomped it out. She got on her bike and put on her hamlet. It was going to be a long ride to Charming and the road called to her.

S-O-N-S-O-F-A-N-A-R-C-H-Y

Happy heard the Ducati long before he saw it. He knew it was her so he went into the Clubhouse to hide and watch the action on the monitors. Happy knew that she would be pissed off when she figured out that he hadn't told the guys she was a woman.

She pulled up into a parking lot where a few of the club members stopped to look. She was wearing tight jeans with black, six inch boots and a black singlet under with her leather jacket over the top. She switched of her bike and took off her hamlet, and shock out her long blonde hair after taking out her hair tie. She was five foot, seven inches tall without the heels and quite petite. At the moment she had no make-up on, aside from the red lipstick she sore, which happened to match the red of her nails and her bike.

Tig was the first person who approached her. "What can I do for you, Doll?" he said as he eyed her.

She rolled her eyes. _"Men" _she thought to herself. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag. "I'm here to see Happy." She informed him as she blew the smoke out of her mouth. She still had her Australian accent despite having spent the majority of her life in the United States.

"Well, doll, he's little busy at the moment but if you want to give someone some comfort then I'm up for it." Tig reached out to touch her and in that moment she had grabbed his hand and flipped him over so that he landed hard on the cermet with a bang. She placed her heel of her show on his neck and took another drag from her cigarette like it was no big deal. As she did so, she spied the Sergeant-at-Arms patch on his kutte and clicked who he was. The majority of the club had been watching and seeing their brother lying on his back, they began to come over.

"Wouldn't come closer if I were you." She said as she pressed her heel into his throat. Upon seeing this they stopped and she stopped digging her heel in.

"I'm sorry about this about this, Tiggy, but Happy has done this to me before. First time it was funny. The second time not so much. The third time was not at all funny. Oh, you must be wondering why I know your name. Happy told me about you." She stopped talking long enough to take another drag of her smoke. "Now, Happy you son of bitch, get your ass out here now or your 'Brother' is going to get my heel in his throat and since you have seen me do this kind of thing to a guy before, I would come forward. **Now**."

Happy made it through the crowd of Sons in that moment. "You can stop now." He said from behind her. She said nothing as she took her heel off Tig's throat, she then dropped her smoke and stomped it out before turning and throwing her arms around Happy. When she finally stopped hugging him, she punched him hard in the arm. "I told you never to that ever again."

Tig, who had gotten back to his feet with the help of Bobby and Chibs, stormed up to the pair. "Do you mind telling us who the fuck this crazy bitch who just that tied to kill me." He snapped.

"I wasn't going to kill you. At least not in these shoes. Anyway, I'm Cassandra or Cass for short. Hap called me a couple of days ago saying that you guys needed a favour."

"Wait, you the friend that can do unspeakable things that scare even him?" Juice asked as he walked up to the women. Each of the men happened to be thinking the same thing as this petite woman looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

"Yep that's me. Anyway, Happy and I need to get coffee and someone need to get my bags." She said and pointed to the bags on the side of her bike. Without hesitation Happy called Half Sack over to get her bags. He then put his arm over Cass's shoulders and guided her to the clubhouse. Piney, Opie, Juice, Chibs, Bobby watched the pair go. Clay was off speaking to Unser and Jax was seeing Tara at work. Gemma, who had been watching from the office, walked over to the group

"Who's the bitch with Happy?" She asked.

"She's doing a favour to the club." Opie said.


	2. Chapter 1

****** A/N Thanks to everyone who was positive to me now have a Beta My good friend The Midnight Queen. The First Chapter has been edited as well so please check it out. **

**Chapter one**

Once inside, Happy made her a cup of coffee and she looked around the clubhouse. In the five years she had known Happy, he had never taken to a son's clubhouse. He found her by the wall adorned with mug shots and handed her a cup of coffee. The blonde took it and sipped it. He always made coffee the way she liked it.

"It's been five years, Happy, since we met not once have I ever come here. So what's going on?"

"Everything has gone to shit, Cass. We needed someone who isn't tied to the club and we need them to kill someone." Cass nodded and took another sip.

"And since I'm already dead, ATF won't find out it was me. I saw the car on my way in."

Hap smiled; Of course she saw it. He should have known.

S-O-N-S-O-F-A-N-A-R-C-H-Y

_Five years ago he was going to kill a man living in Charming, the club had found out that he was a child rapist and it was common knowledge that they didn't want such people living in their town. Happy had found out he was living in an abandoned warehouse just outside of town and when he went to take care of business, he had found the man next to several blunt knives. His body had been mutilated and his dick had been cut off._

_The two of them looked at one another, and Happy could see the fear in the man's eyes as he softly pleaded. It was at that moment he felt the barrel of a gun press into his back._

_"When I work, I'm an artist and I hate being disturbed. And like all great artists I work alone. So, who the fuck are you?"_

_He turned around slowly and found a petite blonde dressed in black leather jumpsuit and her hair pulled back in a ponytail glaring at him._

_"I'm here to kill that man," he said as he indicated to the man lying a foot from them, "But looks like you beat me to it." Happy lunged for the gun then with the intent of disarming the woman. Having expected this, she pulled the gun away but he tackled her to the ground instead. After a brief struggle, he was on top of her and had her gun in her face._

_She could only laugh, "Oh sweetheart, this is going to fast. I don't even know your name." She said before she rolled and flipped him over. There was another struggle but she was soon victorious and had gotten her gun back. "Now let's see who you are." With that she unzipped his jacket to revel the kutte hidden beneath and as soon as she saw the "Sons of Anarchy" patch she got of him._

_"Look, I don't want any trouble with the Sons. I was hired to torture and kill this son of a bitch," She explained as she pointed to the man. "Not to cause trouble for the Sons. My names Cassandra or Cass or the Red Killer…"_

_That was what had stopped Happy: hearing the story of the Red Killer. There was also people whispering about this person, how they were a hired hand who would do unspeakable things to his victims. Happy has always thought the Red Killer was just a myth that people told to scare others. Not to mention he thought of the Red Killer as a man._

_"I would say by the look of on your face that you've heard of me."_

_That was what started their friendship. They had killed the piece of shit together then they had gone their separate ways. Happy went back to Charming and pretended like he had killed the man on his one while she went back to her boss and did the same thing. Neither of them had mentioned the other._

S-O-N-S-O-F-A-N-A-R-C-H-Y

When Cass finished telling the story to the club, they were sitting in the backroom where church was held and Happy just smiled at her. "So this guy, what did he do?" She asked before a drag of her recently lit smoke. Each of them men seated at the table were staring at her, and had been for some time, but she wasn't the least bit of concerned as she was used to it by now.

After a minute Clay finally spoke, "This scumbag beat up the daughter of a friend of the club. We can't do shit without ATF finding out about it." Clay explained and as he did, she studied each of them. She took in their appearances and features but when her eyes came to the Scotsmen, the only thing she saw was the scars according his cheeks.

Cass had spent sometime in Ireland and had met Jimmy O while she was there. Jimmy had tried to hire her to off a guy, who in her eyes, had done nothing wrong. Naturally she had refused as she only killed and tortured people if she thought they deserved it. Jimmy had just wanted to get rid of a man he didn't like and when she had refused and walked away, he said she'd regret it.

Two years earlier Cass had met Susan, the love of her life. She had been willing to give up being a hit woman for her but on her last night as a hit women, Susan had been murdered in their home. Cass had found her beaten to death with a note that said **_"I told you that you would regret turning me down."_**

Cass and Chibs eyes locked and Cass felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: a spark. She brushed it off and looked back at Clay "I'll do it. Don't have to pay me. This is a favour; all I ask is that you let me stay in town for a while."

Clay nodded in agreement and Cass got up from the table. She went over to the bar and grabbed a beer before heading outside for a few minutes of fresh air, and another cigarette. Happy followed her out.

"Saw my parents and your mum on the way here." She said before she took a drag of her smoke. Cass had met Happy's mother and he had met her parents, and now they all lived near each other. Cass's parents had long since retired from killing people themselves and now Cass's mother helped take care of Happy's mother.

Happy sat down next to her and took a lengthy swig from his own drink.

"Let me guess, another rant about why we aren't together and that we are perfect for one another." Happy asked as he playfully punched her in the arm.

She laughed, "Pretty much. Your mum said she wanted some grandchildren before she dies."

It was at that moment some women who were dressed in what could barely be considered clothes walked across the lot. Noticing them, Happy blatantly checked them out.

"Go on Tiger, Go get them. I'll be in soon anyway. I wouldn't miss one those crazy SAMCRO parties you're always telling me about." Happy stood up and kissed Cass on the cheek before going inside. Cass was along for barely five minutes before the next person came to speak with her.

"Something between you two, sweetheart?"

Cass turned around and saw an older woman behind her. Naturally Gemma Teller-Morrow wanted to know who the hell she was and after the way she had taken down Tig her, Cass couldn't blame her. She laughed, "Only in our parents mind. I'm Cas." She said and extended her hand for Gemma to shake.

"Gemma. What do you mean only in your parents minds?"

Another laugh escaped the blond, "Ah, so you're the queen of SAMCRO. Happy has told me about you. Both my parents are hit men like me, since you know, I'm here to take someone out for the club. They met Happy and think he might be the one to make me settle down. His mother hopes the same."

"Ah, well it could work since you understand what it's like to kill someone." Gemma said as she turned and began walking away.

S-O-N-S-O-F-A-N-A-R-C-H-Y

The night went by quite fast and Cass spent most of it chatting and watching the people around her. Happy watched her as he and Juice spoke.

"Please tell you got with her man." Juice said. That got Happy's attention and he turned back to face his brother. "Yeah I did a long time go."

Jax, who was sitting beside Happy, looked over to where she was standing at the end of the bar, drink in hand. "I wouldn't mind going there." Juice said with a laugh and Happy laughed too.

"You wouldn't be able to handle her, Juice. Chibs has more of a chance with her."

However, Chibs stayed away from her and as the night went on he began to refuse the women who were falling at his feet and practically begging to spend the night with him. The party ended in the early hours of the morning and Cass was enjoyed a smoke outside before going to bed herself when Chibs stepped out. Happy had mentioned that Cass had her own run in with Jimmy O and that Chibs should talk to her. He walked outside and sat next to her and lit his own smoke. They sat there and didn't speak for some time.

"Hap said you know Jimmy O?" Chibs finally asked as her turned and stared at the blonde.

She sighed and took a drag of her smoke, "He killed my girl two years back for something that happened over ten years ago."

"What happened?" Chibs asked.

"Ten years ago I was in Ireland with my parents. They were working there and I spent two years trying to make a name for myself. Jimmy O came to me and offered me a job to kill a man he was jealous of. I didn't think that was a good enough reason to kill so I said no. He told me I'd regret it."

"Do you regret saying no?" Chibs asked. She dropped smoke and stepped on it. "No I don't. An innocent man still lives because of me, even if he does have scars on his face." With that she walked away to her room.

Chibs sat there in shock he was alive because of her.

**A/N Please review.**


End file.
